fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Podejrzana
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicol zostaje oskarżona o morderstwo. Tymczasem w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba, pojawiają się goście z innego wymiaru. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Loren Rarity *Hermiona Vitaris *Fineasz Flynn (z dwóch wymiarów) *Mishti Patel *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Michael Jenkins *Baljeet Tjinder *Biffany Van Stomm *Milly *Dylan Milington *Policja Fabuła Dziewczyna patrzyła na policjanta z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. Od samego rana była na posterunku policji. Siedziała w pokoju przesłuchań. Ręce miała kajdankami przykute do stołu. Niezbyt się tym przejmowała. Nic nie mogli jej zrobić. Nie bała się ich. - Spytam po raz ostatni. - powiedział policjant. - Co tobą kierowało? Brudne interesy? Chęć zemsty? Wiedział coś, czego się wstydziłaś? A może po prostu chciałaś go okraść? Brunetka spojrzała na niego swoimi przenikliwymi oczami. - Powtórzę jeszcze raz: - odparła. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie. Wzeszło słońce. Jego promienie wpadały do pokoju Izabeli, przez otwarte okno. Wpadło trochę świeżego powietrza. Nie było przeciągu, nie było wiatru. Zapowiadał się piękny poranek i równie wspaniały dzień. Izabela wstała. Wzięła poranny prysznic. Ubrała się i uczesała, po czym zeszła na śniadanie. Włączyła telewizor i wzięła się za robienie kanapek. Jej rodzice pojechali już pewnie do pracy, a ona nie lubiła ciszy i włączała telewizor, nawet jak nie chciała go słuchać. Jednak nagle w telewizorze usłyszała coś co przykuło jej uwagę. Padło słowo "morderstwo". Izabela skupiła całą swoją uwagę na telewizorze. Leciały lokalne wiadomości. Prezenter mówił o morderstwie popełnionym w Danville. Ofiara to nijaki Robert Smith. Podejrzana Nicole S. Izabela upuściła szklankę. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że rozbiła się na mniejsze kawałki. Szybko pobiegła do miejsca, w którym nie spędzała czasu od prawie roku. Do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. Policjant oparł się rękoma o stół. Spojrzał Nicoli prosto w oczy. - Masz mnie za debila? - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Był wściekły. A ta dziewczyna wciąż się do niego uśmiechała z wyższością. Jej spojrzenie mówiło: "Nic mi nie zrobisz, kretynie. Możesz co najwyżej sobie pomarzyć.". - Złapaliśmy cię na gorącym uczynku. Stałaś nad ofiarą z pistoletem w ręku. Zaprzeczysz? Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała, a potem, wciąż mając szyderczy uśmieszek na ustach, odpowiedziała: - Nie. Izabela bez pukania weszła do domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Co z tego, że nie przychodziła tu od roku? Jeszcze zanim zerwała z Fineaszem, a nawet zanim zaczęła z nim chodzić, nie miała w zwyczaju pukać przed wejściem do tego domu i byłoby dla niej dziwne, gdyby teraz zapukała. Rodzice chłopców byli już w pracy. Fineasz i Ferb siedzieli w kuchni jedząc śniadanie. Izabela jak na nich spojrzała, zrozumiała, że jest bardzo głodna, bo ona też nie jadła śniadania i przez to, przez chwilę zapomniała po co naprawdę przyszła. Fineasz i Ferb spojrzeli na nią wstrząśnięci. Izabela należała teraz do innej paczki. Jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi byli teraz Milly, Nicol, Buford i Dylan, a chłopakiem Michael. Mimo tego rozpadu, Buford i Nicol wciąż odzywali się do Fineasza i Ferba, a nawet często ich odwiedzali. Milly tylko od czasu do czasu zamieniła z nimi słowa. Nigdy nie była ich jakąś dobrą przyjaciółką, przychodziła do nich ze względu na Izę. Toteż jak Izabela przestała ich odwiedzać, ona też to zrobiła. Izabela nie odzywała się do Fineasza ani Ferba, chociaż ten drugi nic jej nie zrobił. Zawsze jak ich zobaczyła, udawała, że ich nie zna. Ten stan trwał ponad rok. Możecie sobie wyobrazić ich szok, kiedy zobaczyli ją we własnej kuchni. Fineasz wstał od stołu. - Ah, Izabela. - powiedział szyderczo. - Co cię do nas sprowadza? Potrzebujesz pomocy? Na to nie licz. Izabela już otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz zanim zdążyła wykrztusić choćby jedno słowo, Fineasz znów przemówił: - Wielka panna Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. Dziewczyna Michaela Jenkinsa, najprzystojniejszego blondyna w mieście. Idź do swojego chłopaka. Do mnie nie odzywałaś się prawie rok. - Nicol popełniła morderstwo. - powiedziała krótko Izabela. - Uznałam, że powinniście o tym wiedzieć. Po tych słowach już miała wyjść, ale Fineasz załapał ją za rękę. - Zaraz, skąd o tym wiesz? - Mówili w lokalnych wiadomościach. Zabiła Roberta Smitha. Buford podbiegł do najbliżej stojącego policjanta. Był przerażony. Obudził się po dyskotece i zobaczył, że Nicoli nie ma w łóżku. Wstał, ale nie było jej w całym domu. Chciał do niej zadzwonić, ale zostawiła telefon. Zadzwonił do Izabeli, bo myślał, że może do niej poszła. Ale Izabela kazała mu włączyć lokalne wiadomości. A tam mówili o morderstwie popełnionym przez Nicole S. Pojechał na posterunek policji, najszybciej jak tylko mógł. - Przepraszam, jestem chłopakiem Nicoli Strong, chcę ją zobaczyć. - Wykluczone. - Nie rozumie pan, ona jest w ciąży i... - W ciąży? - przerwał mu policjant. - To cenna informacja. Kobiety w ciąży mają różne zachcianki. - Jak pan śmie... - A z tego co widzę po pańskim wyglądzie, nie jest pan chłopakiem należącym do tych spokojnych. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby pan też zamieszany był w to morderstwo, jak pańska dziewczyna. A może to pan jej kazał zabić tego nieszczęsnego Smitha? - Słucham? Sam pan siebie słyszy? Ja tylko chcę ją zobaczyć! - Wykluczone, teraz jest przesłuchiwana. - powiedział policjant. - Ale spokojnie. Skoro pan jest jej chłopakiem, też pan zostanie przesłuchany w swoim czasie. Nicol bawiła się kajdankami, którymi była przykuta. Niby to ona była przesłuchiwana, ale było zupełnie na odwrót. Od jakiegoś czasu, to ona, a nie policjant, zadawała pytania. - Z jakiego powodu miałabym zabić Roberta? - O to samo pytałem cię na początku przesłuchania. - Skoro pan nie wie, to dlaczego mnie pan aresztował? - Dlatego. - powiedział obracając w jej stronę monitor od komputera, który stał przed nim. Było na nim nagranie z ulicznej kamery z wczorajszej dyskoteki. Nagranie było czarno białe i bez głosu. Mimo to wyraźnie było na nim widać jak Robert zaczepia Nicol, a ona daje mu z liścia. Potem między nimi staje Izabela. I tak dalej. I tak dalej. - To nie jest żaden dowód. - powiedziała Nicol. - Wystarczającym dowodem jest to, że stałaś nad ofiarą z pistoletem w ręku. Nicol spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. - To prawda. - powiedziała. - Ale przebadajcie broń. Zobaczcie, że jest nowa. Nigdy nie była odpalona. Teraz to policjant spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. Już zaczynała go nieźle irytować. Wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań. Mimo wszystko postanowił faktycznie kazać przebadać broń. Nie chciał mieć żadnych wątpliwości. '' '' Fineasz i Ferb byli już w ogródku. Ferb opierał się o drzewo i patrzył jak Fineasz chodzi w to i w tamto. - Musimy jakoś wyciągnąć Nicol. Oboje wiemy, że jest w ciąży. Nie może urodzić w więzieniu. Izabela weszła do ogródka. Wcześniej postawiła w nim przenośny stoliczek i krzesło. Teraz na tym stoliczku postawiła czerwone wino i kieliszek. Nalała sobie trochę tego trunku i zaczęła go pić, niczym wytworna dama. Fineasz i Ferb patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Zasłużyła sobie na to. - powiedziała Izabela. - Uważasz, że nie powinniśmy jej pomagać? Iza westchnęła. - Nie. Musimy ją wyciągnąć. Ale w ten sposób pomożemy raczej tym biednym policjantom, a nie jej. Ona w każdej chwili może ich zabić. Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. '' '' Kiedy Izabela to powiedziała, w ogródku nagle, ni stąd ni zowąt otworzył się zielony portal. Wyskoczyło z niego kilka osób, po czym portal się zamknął. '' '' Michael wszedł na posterunek. Wkrótce zauważył osobę, której szukał. - Słyszałem w lokalnych wiadomościach, co się stało. - powiedział do Buforda. Poklepał go po ramieniu i dodał: - Nie martw się, wyciągniemy Nicol. Nie wiem dlaczego to ona jest oskarżona, ale ja wiem, że nie mogłaby tego zrobić. Jest zbyt delikatna. Buford postanowił przemilczeć tę uwagę. Nicol wcale nie była delikatna. No i była morderczynią. A co jeśli faktycznie zabiła Roberta? Izabela uniosła brwi, po czym upiła kolejny kieliszek wina i odwróciła wzrok od osób, które wyskoczyły z portalu. Widziała w tym ogródku już o wiele dziwniejsze rzeczy, więc uważała, że nie ma powodu, aby przejmować się nieproszonymi gośćmi. Fineasz i Ferb byli chyba innego zdania. Patrzyli na gości w zdumieniu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Osoby, które wyskoczyły z portalu były mniej więcej w ich wieku. Było ich troje - dwie dziewczyny i jeden chłopak. Jedna z dziewczyn miała bladą cerę, czerwone oczy i niebieskie włosy. Z twarzy bardzo przypominała Izabelę. Druga Miała czarne włosy do ramion i ciemną skórę. Wyglądała na latynoskę. Chłopak, był niemalże identyczny jak Fineasz. - Kim jesteście? - spytał Fineasz. - Ja jestem Fineasz. - odparł jego sobowtór. - To jest Hermiona. - powiedział wskazując na niebieskowłosą dziewczynę. - A to Loren. - przedstawił latynoskę. - Jesteśmy z innego wymiaru. Buford za wszelką cenę nie chciał, aby jego matka się dowiedziała, że Nicol jest w areszcie. Biffany nigdy nie oglądała wiadomości porannych, ale włączała popołudniowe. Prawdopodobnie tam też postanowią wspomnieć o morderstwie w Danville. Dawno nie mieli takiej sensacji. Baljeet dostał od Buforda wyraźne wskazówki. Buford zadzwonił do niego i poprosił o wyłączenie sprzętu odpowiedzialnego za działanie telewizora. Baljeet zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła mu oczywiście Biffany. - Dzień dobry. - przywitał się. - Dzień dobry. - odparła Biffany. - Buforda nie ma w domu. - Tak, wiem. Dzwonił do mnie, żebym wziął coś z jego pokoju. - A mogę wiedzieć co takiego? - Słuchawki od telefonu. - odparł bez zająknięcia Baljeet. - No tak, ciągle ich zapomina. - powiedziała Biffany i odsunęła się od drzwi, aby przepuścić Baljeeta. Baljeet szybko poszedł w stronę pokoju Buforda. Kiedy Biffany straciła go z oczu, ruszył w stronę piwnicy. Otworzył jakieś drzwi. Był to mały kantorek, w którym były kolejne drzwi, a za nimi zejście do piwnicy. Jednak, to czego szukał, było już w tym kantorku. Buford nie musiał mu tłumaczyć jak odłączyć bezpieczniki, Baljeet sam potrafił to zrobić. Szybko poodkręcał kilka kabelków i poszedł do pokoju Buforda. Wziął jego słuchawki z biurka. Akurat w tej chwili Biffany weszła do pokoju Buforda, aby zobaczyć co tu Baljeet tak długo robi. Baljeet pokazał jej słuchawki i powiedział z uśmiechem: - Znalazłem. - po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Biffany odprowadzała do podejrzliwym wzrokiem, jak wychodził z domu. '' '' Fineasz i Ferb przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem przybyszom z innego wymiaru, podczas gdy tamci rozglądali się z zaciekawieniem po ich ogródku. Izabela zaś nie zwracała na nikogo uwagi. Siedziała zamyślona wpatrując się w swój kieliszek. - Wasz wymiar wcale nie różni się od naszego. - powiedziała latynoska Loren. - Chyba jednak się różni. - powiedział Fineasz. - W naszym wymiarze ani ty, ani Hermiona nie istniejecie. - Słucham? - powiedziała Loren. - Ja nie istnieję? To z kim chodzi Buford?! - Z Nicol. - odparła Izabela, wreszcie spoglądając na przybyszy z innego wymiaru. Z trudem zdusiła w sobie chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem, na widok bezcennego wyrazu twarzy latynoski. - Co to za Nicol? - wyjąkała Loren. Izabela nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć bo do ogródka weszła Milly. Fineasz uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Milly, dawno cię u nas nie było! - uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, kiedy za Milly do ogródka weszli Dylan z Michaelem. Izabela uśmiechnęła się na widok tego ostatniego. Fineasz z innego wymiaru i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. W ich wymiarze ich paczka wyglądała całkiem inaczej. Czyżby w tym wymiarze Irving, Baljeet, Sophie i Amy nie istnieli? Zamiast tego była tu jakaś Milly, którą tylko Fineasz kojarzył, bo należała do zastępu ogników Izy, no i było dwóch mięśniaków. Jeden kasztanowo-włosy o przenikliwych brązowych oczach, trzymał Milly za rękę. Drugi, mega przystojny, z blond lokami do ramion, błękitnymi oczami - podszedł do Izy i pocałował ją w policzek. Fineasz i Hermiona poczuli się niezręcznie w tym obcym towarzystwie. - To może my już sobie pójdziemy. - powiedziała Hermiona. - Chcemy pozwiedzać ten wymiar. - Lepiej nie. W ogóle go nie znacie. - zaczął Fineasz z tego wymiaru, ale Ferb powiedział: - Niech idą. Mamy własne sprawy, które powinniśmy sami załatwić. Słysząc to, Fineasz z innego wymiaru, wraz z niebieskowłosą, wyszli z ogródka. Została tylko latynoska Loren. Złożyła ręce na piersi i powiedziała: - Ja tu zostaję! Nikt się nią za specjalnie nie przejął. Mieli własne kłopoty. Milly, Dylan i Michael, którzy dopiero co weszli do ogródka, nawet nie spytali kim byli ci przybysze. Usiedli przy stoliku, który przyniosła Izabela. Wyglądali tak, jakby mieli brać udział w jakiejś ważnej naradzie. Loren przyglądała się im z niemałym zainteresowaniem. - Musimy uwolnić Nicol. - powiedział Michael. - Szczerze mówiąc mam już plan. Ale bez was, - powiedział patrząc na Fineasza i Ferba. - się to nie uda. - Co mamy zrobić? - spytał Ferb, bo Fineasz nie lubił Michaela, tylko dlatego, że ten chodził z Izą, więc postanowił się do niego nie odzywać. - Słyszałem o waszych zdolnościach. Możecie zbudować zmieniacz ciał? Tak żeby można było podszyć się pod jakiegoś policjanta. Albo prawnika. - A co to da? - spytał Dylan. - Byłem na komisariacie. Nikogo nie chcą wpuszczać do pokoju przesłuchań. Nawet Buforda, a to przecież jej chłopak. - Loren, która do tej pory nie była aż tak zainteresowana rozmową, zaczęła się przysłuchiwać im z większą uwagą. Przecież padło imię jej chłopaka. Michael mówił dalej: - Wiemy, że oskarżają Nicol o zabicie Roberta. Ale nie wiemy na jakiej podstawie. Nie wiemy jakie mają przeciw niej dowody. Nie wiemy jak znaleźć alibi. Dlatego ktoś musi tam wejść i porozmawiać z Nicol. - Co to za Nicol? - wtrąciła Loren. - Dlaczego jest w więzieniu? Kim ona jest? Dlaczego chodzi z Bufordem? - A ty to kto? - spytał Michael. - Nikt ważny. - odparła Izabela za Loren. - Ignoruj ją. - Nikt nie będzie mnie ignorował! - wykrzyknęła Loren i rzuciła się na Izabelę. Dosłownie. Przeskoczyła stół i padła prosto na Izę, przewracając ją, razem z krzesłem, na którym siedziała. Złapała ją za szyję i chciała ją udusić. Chyba by to zrobiła, gdyby Dylan i Ferb nie złapali jej za ramiona i brutalnie odciągnęli od Izabeli. - Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Michael podając rękę swojej dziewczynie. - Bolą mnie tylko plecy i szyja, ale spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie. Ferb i Dylan dalej przytrzymywali szarpiącą się Loren. - Do licha, dziewczyno, uspokój się. - powiedział Dylan. - Już nikt cię nie ignoruje, zobacz! Wszyscy się na ciebie patrzą! Słysząc te słowa, latynoska trochę ochłonęła. Dylan jak się upewnił, że dziewczyna już się na nikogo nie rzuci, puścił ją, po czym powiedział: - Załatwię lewe papiery. - Po co? - spytał Fineasz. - Policjanci nie wpuszął prawnika bez dokumentów. - powiedział Dylan i wyszedł. - To zrobicie ten zmieniacz ciał? - spytał Michael. - Zgoda. - odparł Fineasz. - Ale zrobimy to tylko dla Nicol. '' '' Fineasz z innego wymiaru wraz ze swoją dziewczyną - Hermioną Vitaris, rozglądali się dokoła. To Danville bardzo przypominało miasto z ich wymiaru. Różnice były prawie niezauważalne. Czasem jakiś sklep się różnił, czasem wieżowiec był mniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Kiedy spacerowali przez przedmieścia, różniły się tylko nieliczne domy. Hermiona westchnęła. - Eh. Myślałam, że jak odbędziemy podróż do innego wymiaru to zobaczymy coś ciekawego. A ten wymiar jest strasznie podobny do naszego. A nawet nudniejszy. Tutaj nie ma ani mojej odpowiedniczki, ani odpowiedniczki Loren. Fineasz, w tym wymiarze nie masz dziewczyny. A Buford? Ma jakąś Nicol. Wyobrażasz sobie? Loren jest urodzoną wojowniczką z innej planety! Wyobrażasz sobie Buforda z jakąś przeciętną dziewczyną? Ciekawa jestem jak Loren zareaguje kiedy się dowie... - Albo kiedy spotka tę całą Nicol... - Loren się nie kontroluje. Mogłaby zrobić krzywdę tej dziewczynie... Może powinniśmy wracać? Twój odpowiednik i jego znajomi nie wiedzą kim jest Loren i do czego jest zdolna. - Chciałaś pozwiedzać ten wymiar. - Tak, ale tutaj nie ma nic ciekawego. - W porządku. Wracajmy. - powiedział Fineasz. Nagle zapytał: - A kiedy chciałaś się przenieść do innego wymiaru to co chciałaś w nim zobaczyć? - Liczyłam na to, że zobaczę coś ciekawszego, a nie jakiś wymiar podobny do naszego... Na przykład dinozaury, czy smoki... Fineasz zaśmiał się radośnie, złapał Hermionę za rękę i pocałował ją w policzek. - Oh, Hermiona. - wyszeptał. Nagle drogę zagrodziła im jakaś hinduska. Ubrana była w zwyczajne amerykańskie ubrania, a nie jakieś tradycyjne Indiańskie, jak można się spodziewać. Uczesana w wysoki kok. Była dość drobna - niska i szczupła. Stała przed nimi na wysokich obcasach. Była bardzo atrakcyjna. Spojrzała na Fineasza i Hermionę wzrokiem pełnym pogardy. - Proszę, proszę. - powiedziała. - Babiarz i idiotka. - Mishti? - Fineasz spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Dlaczego nazywasz mnie idiotką? - spytała Hermiona. Znała Mishti w swoim wymiarze. Postrzegała ją jako miłą i zabawną dziewczynę. Mishti z jej wymiaru była raczej miła. Cóż, a na pewno nie zaczepiała nikogo na ulicy i nie wyzywała ich od idiotów. Nikogo nie wyzywała od idiotów... - Bo nią jesteś. - odparła Mishti. - Nie rozumiesz, że ten typ złamie ci serce? - Nie pozwolę ci się tak obrażać! Nie będziesz obrażać mnie i mojego chłopaka! - Twojego chłopaka? - Mishti zaśmiała się szyderczo. - Udało ci cię w końcu znaleźć jakąś lafiryndę? Ile jej zapłaciłeś, żeby udawała twoją dziewczynę? - Jak śmiesz?! Nie mów tak o nas! - krzyknęła Herma. - Bo co? - odparła Mishti. - Może nie mam racji? - Uważaj... - wyszeptała złowrogo Herma. - Hermiona... - wyszeptał przerażony Fineasz. - Nie rób czegoś, czego możesz żałować. - Nie zadziera się z najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie! - powiedziała Herma i wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Mishti. Zamknęła oczy. Po chwili otworzyła je zdziwiona. Nic się nie stało. - Para świrusów. - stwierdziła Mishti. - Jesteście siebie warci. Po tych słowach hinduska wyminęła ich i dumnym krokiem odeszła. - Moja magia tutaj nie działa! - wykrzyknęła przerażona Hermiona. - Najwidoczniej w tym świecie nie ma magii. - stwierdził ostrożne Fineasz. - Ten świat jest gorszy niż mi się z początku zdawało. - powiedziała Hermiona. - Wynośmy się stąd jak najszybciej. Kasztanowe proste włosy opadały jej delikatnie na ramiona. Miała na sobie kremową marynarkę, eleganckie spodnie w tym samym kolorze i buty na szpilkach. Była bardzo wysoka, a w tych butach sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze wyższej. Była od niej zaskakująca pewność siebie i jakaś pogarda do otaczającego ją świata. Policjanci smalili do niej cholewki. Pokazała im dokumenty. Wpuścili ją do pokoju przesłuchań. Weszła sama do środka. Spojrzała na skazaną. Dziewczyna bawiła się kajdankami. Wyglądała na znudzoną całą sytuacją. Spojrzała na kobietę spod pochylonych powiek. - Witaj Izabelo. - powiedziała. Kobieta szybko zamknęła drzwi, podeszła do metyski i usiadła przy biurku, naprzeciwko niej. - Jak mnie rozpoznałaś? - spytała. - To nie było trudne. - powiedziała Nicol, puszczając kajdanki i patrząc Izabeli prosto w oczy. - Najpierw usłyszałam twoje kroki za drzwiami. Masz charakterystyczny chód. Izabeli opadła szczena. - Po drugie: Jak tylko weszłaś, zwróciłam uwagę na twój sposób poruszania się. Każdy ma jakiś charakterystyczny sposób poruszania się. Zwróć na to uwagę jak wrócisz do ogródka. Po trzecie: twój wyraz twarzy. Zawsze robisz taką głupią minę, jak chcesz poczuć się ważna. Izabela zamknęła buzię, która jak dotąd była szeroko otwarta. - Mam charakterystyczny chód? - spytała. - Każdy taki ma. W moich czasach kazano nam zwracać na to uwagę. Po krokach musieliśmy umieć rozpoznać kto się do naz zbliża, czy przyjaciel, czy wróg. Nikt nie był w stanie zaskoczyć nas od tyłu. - Rany. - Daj spokój, to nic trudnego. Nie mów mi, że ty jak słyszysz czyjeś kroki na korytarzu nie potrafisz rozpoznać czy to twoja mama czy tata. - Hmm... Faktycznie potrafię. - No właśnie. Robisz to niemalże nieświadomie, instynktownie. Jakbyś zaczęła się wsłuchiwać w kroki swoich przyjaciół, też potrafiłabyś je rozpoznać. - No dobra. Ale nie po to tu przyszłam. - Domyślam się. Dlaczego przebrałaś się za prawniczkę? - Bo inaczej nie chcieliby mnie wpuścić. - Ah tak. Więc po co przyszłaś? - Chcemy cię wyciągnąć. Ale ty pewnie tego nie potrzebujesz, prawda? Sama mogłabyś uciec. Wystarczy, że zaczniesz robić cuda niewidy z tą swoją ręką, rozwalisz kajdanki, pozabijasz policjantów i wyjdziesz oświecona blaskiem swojego triumfu. - Oh nie, to by było zbyt proste. - "Zbyt proste"? - powtórzyła Izabela unosząc brwi. - Poza tym, jestem w ciąży i planuję przyszłość z Bufordem. Mam córkę. Mogłabym zabić tych policjantów, a potem co? Całe życie uciekać, zabijając kolejnych którzy by mnie ścigali? Nie. To odpada. Muszę zostać oczyszczona z zarzutów. - Spoko. Znajdziemy ci jakieś alibi. - To wykluczone. - Dlaczego? - Złapali mnie, jak stałam nad ciałem Roberta z pistoletem w ręku. Izabela wciągnęła powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. - W takim razie, - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - ci nie pomogę. - już miała odejść, ale Nicol zatrzymała ją mówiąc: - Pistolet, z którym mnie złapali, był nieużywany. Izabela odwróciła się zaskoczona. - Jak to? - spytała. - To skomplikowane. Posłuchaj: wystarczy tylko podrzucić dowody zbrodni komuś innemu i wymyślić jakąś przekonującą historyjkę, która wyjaśniałaby dlaczego miałam ten pistolet w rękach. Możemy powiedzieć, że Robert mi go dał. To on kupował pistolety dla naszego gangu, więc jakby szukali jego odcisków palców, znaleźliby je. Gorzej z podrzuceniem tych dowodów zbrodni. To musi być ktoś, komu i tak nie zależy na tym czy trafi do więzienia czy nie, ktoś kto będzie miał w nosie prawo, ktoś... - Z innego wymiaru? Nicol prychnęła. - Jak niby znajdziesz kogoś z innego wymiaru? - Dzisiaj wylądowali u Flynn-Fletcherów w ogródku. Trójka ludzi z innego wymiaru. Taka jedna, Loren, to wariatka. Jest niezrównoważona, chciała mnie pobić bez powodu. Podrzucenie jej dowodów zbrodni jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. A policjanci szybciej to kupią, bo wiesz, to świruska. Nicoli zabłysły oczy, a na twarzy pojawił się charakterystyczny złowrogi uśmieszek. - Genialnie. - Jak badania? - spytał policjant, który wcześniej przesłuchiwał Nicol. - To dziwne, ale... ta broń faktycznie jest nowa. Nigdy nie została odpalona. Policjant spojrzał zaskoczony na pistolet. O co tutaj chodziło? Skoro ta dziewczyna nie zabiła Roberta to kto? A może miała jakiś inny pistolet, który gdzieś wyrzuciła jak tylko przyjechali policjanci? - Dobrze zapisałem adres. - odezwał się policjant w telefonie. - Mówi pani, że słyszała pani strzały. Jak się pani nazywa? - Nieważne! Nie chcę mieć kłopotów! - powiedziała Izabela i natychmiast się rozłączyła. Po chwili weszła na uliczkę, na której przed chwilą zostawiła swoją nową znajomą. - Z kim rozmawiałaś? - spytała Loren. - Co cię to obchodzi? - Nic, a nic. Chciałabym wiedzieć po co mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? - spytała Loren rozglądając się po brudnej, ciasnej uliczce. Wtedy Izabela założyła rękawiczki i wyjęła z torebki pistolet. Strzeliła w jakiś stary plakat wiszący na ścianie. Strzeliła drugi raz w ten sam plakat. I trzeci. I czwarty. Po kilku strzałach rzuciła pistolet Loren, złapała się pod boki i powiedziała: - Założę się, że ty nie potrafisz tak strzelać. Loren prychnęła. Nie zastanawiała się dlaczego Garcia-Shapiro każe jej strzelać. Rzuciła jej wyzwanie, to się przekona, kto tu najlepiej strzela. Loren strzelała wyjątkowo celnie. Udało się jej kilka razy trafić w to samo miejsce. Po chwili pociągnęła za spust. Nic się nie wydarzyło. - No cóż, Izabelo skończyły się naboje. - powiedziała. Czekała przez chwilę na odpowiedź. Zmarszczyła brwi. Rozejrzała się. Izabeli nigdzie nie było. - Izabelo? - spytała zaskoczona. Po chwili wykrzyknęła: - Ha, ha! Bardzo śmieszne! Po chwili usłyszała jakiś sygnał. - Cholera. - wyszeptała. - Gliny. Loren zaczęła uciekać. Zauważyła policjantów wychodzących z radiowozu. Izabela zastawiła na nią pułapkę! Ale dlaczego?! To dlatego, że wtedy w ogródku się na nią rzuciła? Czy to powód żeby nasyłać na nią policję? Latynoska spojrzała na pistolet, który trzymała w ręku. Była tak zajęta strzelaniem do celu, że nawet nie zauważyła zniknięcia Izabeli. Powinna być bardziej ostrożna. W dodatku wystrzeliła wszystkie naboje! I co teraz? - Stój bo strzelam! - usłyszała krzyk jednego z policjantów. Nagle rozległ się strzał. Nabój nie zrobił jej wielkiej krzywdy. Tylko otarł się o jej rękę, powodując niewielkie draśnięcie. Ale kolejny nabój, mógł trafić. Loren niechętnie stanęła. Nie znała tej uliczki, nie wiedziała gdzie się ukryć. - Ręce do góry rzuć broń! - usłyszała krzyk. Zrobiła to co jej kazano. Nagle poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją za ręce i zakłuwa ją w kajdanki. - Przestępca zawsze wraca na miejsce zbrodni. - powiedział policjant. - Ale o czym ty mówisz?! Ja nic nie zrobiłam! Zostawcie mnie! Do pokoju przesłuchań wszedł policjant. Był to typ człowieka, który nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu. A teraz musiał to zrobić. Z miną, jakby ktoś podsunął mu pod nos zgniłą rybę, zaczął rozkuwać Nicol. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z satysfakcją, spod pochylonych powiek. Policjant rozkuł ją i powiedział, nie patrząc jej w oczy: - Jesteś wolna. - Ha! Należy mi się "przepraszam". - Na to nie licz. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i wyszła z pokoju przesłuchań. Zobaczyła jak kilku policjantów próbuje zaciągnąć jakąś latynoskę do pokoju przesłuchań. Dziewczyna szarpała się i posyłała im spojrzenia, które, gdyby tylko była bazyliszkiem, zabiłyby. - To nie ja! Zostawicie mnie! Idioci! Kretyni! Dupki! Ja nic nie zrobiłam! - po tych słowach, z jej ust wyskoczył potok słów, których lepiej nie przytaczać. Nicol patrzyła na latynoskę z niemałym zaciekawieniem. Czyżby to była ta dziewczyna z innego wymiaru o której opowiadała jej Izabela? - Nicol! - usłyszała znajomy głos. Zobaczyła Buforda i podeszła do niego z uśmiechem. Oboje uścisnęli się na powitanie. - Wracamy do domu. - powiedział. - Najpierw pojedźmy do Fineasza i Ferba. Jest tam kilka osób, którym chciałabym podziękować. W ogródku byli już wszyscy: Nicol, Buford, Izabela, Michael, Dylan, Milly, Fineasz i Ferb. - Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić jak policjanci uwierzyli, że to ta Loren, (Tak? Ta latynoska to Loren, prawda?) zabiła Roberta? - spytała Nicol. - Przecież nie mogli jej aresztować tylko za to, że strzelała sobie, akurat w tym samym miejscu, gdzie zabito Roberta. - Jak tylko Loren wraz z policjantami weszli do komisariatu Michael odstawił niezłe przedstawienie. - powiedział Buford. - Co zrobiłeś? - spytała Nicol. - Oh, tylko padłem przed nią na kolana, coś tam krzyczałem, że była dziewczyną Roberta, że była ze mną na dyskotece, że jak zadzwoniła do Roberta i powiedziała mu, że chce się z nim spotkać to miała się z nim pogodzić, a nie go zabić. Takie tam. - Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś. - powiedział Buford. - Michael to urodzony aktor. Jak tak mówił, to miał aż łzy w oczach. Michael zaśmiał się. - Nic wielkiego. - powiedział. - Ale teraz musimy stamtąd wyciągnąć Loren, zanim zaczną ją pytać o jej pochodzenie. - powiedziała Nicol. - Jest z innego wymiaru. Jak ją wyciągniemy, ślad po niej zaginie, a ja już będę oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów. Wtedy drzwi do ogródka otworzyły się. Na podwórko weszli Hermiona wraz z Fineaszem z innego wymiaru. - A gdzie jest Loren? - spytała zaskoczona niebieskowłosa. - W więzieniu. - odparła natychmiast Nicol. - Co?! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Fineasz i Herma. - Spokojnie. - powiedział Fineasz z tego wymiaru. - Wyciągniemy ją, a was odeślemy z powrotem do waszego świata. Loren ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Była przykuta do stołu, jak wcześniej Nicol. Policjant wyszedł na chwilę. Dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała o co ją oskarżają, ale była pewna jednego: to przez Izabelę się tu znalazła. Czyżby brunetka aż tak przejęła się tym, że rzuciła się na nią przeskakując stół? No dobra, może wtedy trochę za bardzo ją poniosło, nie powinna tego robić. Ale to nie jest powód żeby wsadzić ją do więzienia. Nagle zmaterializowała się przed nią jakaś postać. Loren zabrała dłonie z twarzy i spojrzała na nią. Była to dość niska metyska, jednak puki Loren siedziała, tamta mogła patrzeć na nią z góry. - Więc to ty jesteś ta Loren. - powiedziała. - A ty to kto? - powiedziała wyzywająco Loren. - Nie tym tonem, moja droga, bo odechce mi się ciebie stąd wyciągać. - powiedziała metyska. Loren prychnęła. - Przyszłaś żeby mnie wyciągnąć? Akurat. Metyska usiadła naprzeciwko Loren, na tym krześle, na którym wcześniej siedział policjant. - Tak, przyszłam cię wyciągnąć. - powiedziała. - Cieszę się, że miałam pod ręką kogoś takiego jak ty. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie udałoby mi się oddalić tych zarzutów ode mnie. Loren spojrzała na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, tak jakby nagle odkryła jakiś zdumiewający sekret, jakby nagle coś do niej dotarło. - To ty! - wycelowała w nią oskarżycielsko palcem. - To ty jesteś tą Nicol! - Brawo. - Myślałam, że jesteś ładniejsza. - powiedziała Loren, choć nie do końca zgadzało się to z tym o czym myślała. - Cóż, jestem ładniejsza od ciebie, to wystarczy. Loren postanowiła przemilczeć tą uwagę. Starała się ocenić dziewczynę na podstawie wyglądu. - Słyszałam, że bardzo interesowałaś się moim chłopakiem. - zaczęła Nicol. - To mój chłopak. - Może w twoim wymiarze, ale tutaj jest moim chłopakiem, więc odwal się od niego. Masz swojego Buforda w swoim wymiarze, więc od mojego się trzymaj z daleka. - Masz rację! - powiedziała Loren. - Mam swojego Buforda! - powiedziała takim tonem jakby odkryła Amerykę. - No co ty? - powiedziała Nicol. Nagle usłyszała kroki za drzwiami. - Policjanci tu idą. - powiedziała i złapała Loren za ramię. Razem prze teleportowały się do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Loren zaczęła rozmasowywać nadgarstki. Co ciekawe, prze teleportowała się bez kajdanek, ale wciąż miała na sobie ubrania. Fineasz i Ferb potrafią budować teleporty. Loren zaczęła się rozglądać. Była tutaj cała banda, którą dzisiaj poznała. Był Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Milly, Dylan, Michael, była także Nicol i Buford. Loren spojrzała na Buforda z uśmiechem. On tego nie odwzajemnił, tylko przytulił się do Nicol, która właśnie do niego podeszła. Loren odwróciła od nich wzrok. Uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy. Wiedziała, że to nie jej Buford, ale to i tak było dziwne uczucie widzieć jak przytula inną dziewczynę. Fineasz i Ferb oraz Fineasz z innego wymiaru kończyli właśnie maszynę do podróżowania między wymiarami. Po chwili ją odpalili. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Dziwnie się czuła jako zwyczajna niemagiczna istota i nie mogła się doczekać kiedy wróci. - No to cześć. - powiedziała i przeszła przez portal. Loren poszła za nią bez żadnego pożegnania. Nie podobało jej się jak ją w tym wymiarze potraktowali. Fineasz spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika i powiedział: - Inaczej wyobrażałem sobie te spotkanie. Szkoda że okoliczności nie pozwoliły nam się lepiej poznać. - Tak, chciałem się z tobą wymienić doświadczeniem. - powiedział Fineasz z tego wymiaru. - Długo będziecie się żegnać? - powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Izabela. Fineasz z innego wymiaru pomachał pozostałym i przeszedł przez portal. - Nareszcie! - powiedziała Izabela jak tylko portal się zamknął. - A teraz - zwróciła się do Nicol. - wyjaśnisz nam czy to ty zabiłaś Roberta. - To nie byłam ja. - powiedziała Nicol. Kilka osób odetchnęło z ulgą, a Michael powiedział: - Wiedziałem, że to nie ty. - To powinnam być ja! - powiedziała rozzłoszczona Nicol. - Miałam mu darować jego zachowanie na dyskotece?! Ale ktoś mnie wyprzedził! - Wiesz kto to był? - spytał Michael. - Jakiś chłopak w granatowej bluzie. Miał jakiś znak na bluzce. - Co to za znak? - Symbol nieskończoności ∞ połączony z literką B. Michael pobladł gwałtownie. - O co chodzi? - spytał Fineasz. - Nic. To nic ważnego. - powiedział Michael, ale spojrzał znacząco na Buforda i Dylana. - Tak, ja też już idę. - powiedziała Izabela. - Wyciągnęliśmy Nicol, nie ma sensu tu dużej stać. Milly, Dylan, Buford i Nicol zaczęli zgodnie pomrukiwać i po chwili cała szóstka wyszła z ogródka. - Oni coś ukrywają. - stwierdził Fineasz. - A ja się dowiem co. Michael, Buford, Nicol i Izabela poszli do ogródka Garcia-Shapiro. Dylan chciał jakoś spławić Milly, bo ona nie wiedziała o gangu, ale nie udało mu się to, więc zaproponował, że pójdą na pizzę. - Michael. - powiedziała zaniepokojona Izabela. - Co to za symbol? - To symbol gangu „Blue”. Najniebezpieczniejszego gangu w stanie. Staraliśmy się nie wychodzić im w drogę, ale mimo to musieli wykryć naszą działalność. Oni każdy gang traktują jako konkurencję, nawet jak się nie wchodzi im w drogę. Zabijając Roberta rzucili nam wyzwanie, chcą rozbić nasz gang. Nawet jak go rozwiążemy, oni nie odpuszczą i będą nas wybijać po kolei. Mamy przerąbane. Musimy stawić im czoła. Zbliża się wojna gangów. Powiązania *Wymiar, z którego przybyli goście jest wykreowany na podstawie świata, w którym odbywa się akcja "Niebieskowłosej tajemnicy". **Postać Hermiony, która się tu pojawia jest jej starą wersją, jeszcze przed przekształceniem jej w Hermionę Ulaniuk. *Na postawie tego rozdziału użytkowniczka EkawekaDxC napisała fanfik - "Dwa światy, dwie płcie". Linki *blog *deviantart